Nicole Andrews
"Jared, Danny, you guys are taking this war with (insert clique name) too far." -Nicole stepping in when a war between the Skater Clique and another clique has gone too far. Nicole Andrews is an original character created by ShadowRoxas134 and is a supporting character in the fanfiction Reckless Abandon. Background Information Nicole Andrews grew up in Aberdeen, Washington. She lived there for a majority of her life and was best friends with Danny Jones, Jared Tyler, and Sarah Parker until she turned 13. Nicole's parents had moved her away from Aberdeen, Washington because they worried that she would become a reckless person during her teenage years if she had stayed there any longer. Once she arrived at Bullworth, she had reunited with her best friend Danny Jones. One year later, her other best friend Sarah Parker had moved to Bullworth. Three years go by, and Nicole is finding herself missing Jared Tyler more and more each day. Eventually, Jared shows up and she is happy to be reunited with her long time friend. Appearance Nicole has long light-brown hair,brown eyes, and white skin, with a small tan. Nicole weighs 100 pounds, and has a height of 5'4. Her school uniform consists of a long-sleeved white button-up shirt and a black tie, with a black plaid skirt, and black heels. For a majority of the year, her casual outfit consists of a black jacket, a dark blue t-shirt, a pink skirt, and black heeled boots. For Halloween, she dresses as "bad Sandy" from Grease. Her winter outfit consists of a white snow jacket, gray sweater, brown snow pants, brown boots, and a black beanie. Personality Nicole is a very friendly and level-headed girl. She can also be a very protective person. As such, she considers herself to be the "mother" of the skater clique and feels like she needs protect Danny and Jared whenever their rivalry with another clique has become too far. Her favorite class in school is English, as she likes reading the different books assigned and always likes adding more novels to her collection. Relationships Danny Jones (Best Friend and Boyfriend): Danny and Nicole have been friends for a long time. She, along with Jared and Danny are a close group of friends. She was always aware that Danny saw her as more than a friend, but she was unsure of her feelings for him. After she had arrived at Bullworth, she had started a long-term relationship with Vance Medici. The two had broken up after she caught Vance cheating on her with Sarah. Once Danny found out, he sneaked into her dorm room to sit there with her and comfort her after the ordeal. It was then that she realized that she could see him as more than a friend. Jared Tyler (Close Friend): Nicole and Jared have been close friends since the day they were born. Nicole had lived two houses away from Jared all their lives. Their mothers were close friends in high school and had their children within a month of each other. The friendship came to halt once Nicole had been sent to Bullworth. When Jared starts attending, she is ecstatic to see the friend she hasn't talked to in four years. She joins the skater clique, acting as mother figure to them. Looking out for their safety and acting as a voice of reason telling either Danny or Jared when things get too heated between the skaters and another clique. Skylar Adams (Best Friend): Being the only other girl in the skater clique, Skylar and Nicole started to form a very close relationship with each other. Nicole likes to see Skylar as the younger sister she never got to have, and Skylar feels that she sees Nicole as an older sister figure. Due to their age difference, and because the two view each other as the sister they never had, Nicole is very protective of Skylar. Vance Medici (Ex-Boyfriend): Nicole and Vance had been dating since freshmen year at Bullworth Academy, they had a very strong relationship with each other, but Nicole had caught Vance cheating on her with her best friend Sarah and the two broke up. Sarah Parker (Ex-Friend): Nicole and Sarah were close friends for most of their lives, and have been roommates since Sarah's arrival at Bullworth. They too, also had a sisterly relationship, but that ended once Nicole caught Sarah making out with Vance. Heartbroken, she dumped Vance and swore she would never forgive Sarah for being such an unfair friend. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfiction Characters